My Babysitter's a Vampiremy versonBenny story
by soulsister11
Summary: my first stpry so go easy on me. My babysitter's a vampire became my new obsession and i kinda think that Benny  aka: Atticus is cute, so if you do like benny, you can live through my story, but if you dont then just dont read it. thank you


My Babysitters a Vampire. Pt. 1

Benny's POV

"So who is coming to live with you?" I questioned to my best friend not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "weren't you listening?"

I shrugged; he sighed, "Do you remember Liz?"

I stopped walking and went into thought; I remember that name, but where? Then it hit me, "your cousin?"

"Yup, her and my aunt had this fight so she is going to live with us."

"The last time I saw her was when we were 7 and she was totally shy and a bit chubby."

"Well my mom told me she would be here when I get home…" he trailed off looking at his house, "which would be now." We both took a deep breath and started off to his front door. Before we reached the front step the door opened. In the door way was a girl around our age, strawberry blonde hair (almost a redish brown) running down her back and deep blue eyes; she had a perfect hour glass figure and a huge smile on her face. She squeals and then attacks Ethan. He is now on the ground with the smoken hot girl on top of him, "Ethan! It's been too long!" she yelled.

"Liz!" he questioned wide eyed, "You've changed! A lot!"

It was like he was reading my mind, I was shocked as well. She got up and looked at me, "Benny!" she questioned surprised and then hugged me. It was weird, I felt….. Weak when she hugged me. She released and faced both of us at once. "Wow both of you has grown so much." She exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"So have you." Said Ethan. She took a glance at me and I tensed, "are you okay Benny? You haven't said anything yet."

I couldn't speak, I wanted to but I couldn't bring out any words. "Ooooookay, well, are we going to stay outside forever?" she questioned. Both me and Ethan shook our heads and went inside. She was twirling around with her arms spread out while giggling, "I always loved this placed. It feels like home to me."

"What did you and Aunt Suzie fight about anyways?" Ethan asked. Liz stopped twirling and then had a hint of sadness in her eyes; she looked at me for a minute and then spoke, "Can I trust you?" she asked addressing to me. "Y-yeah." I stuttered. She seemed un-sure of my answer, "I'll tell you later. I'm going up stairs to sleep, I'm suddenly really tired." She said starting up the stairs. I couldn't keep my eyes off until she came out of view. "Dude, your cousin is HOT!" I exclaimed. He gave me a disgusted look, "dude she's my cousin!"

"So?"

He rolled his eyes and then we went up stairs to play some video games. We soon went to bed, I was spending the night.

Ethan's POV

We woke from a loud source of music. I groaned and rolled over putting the pillow over my head, un-successfully. I decided to get up to find the source; I found that Benny was up ready to do the same. We walk out of my room to follow the music. We found ourselves in front of Liz's room. I knock, "Liz!" I yelled. No answer. "Liz!" I repeated. No answer. I looked over at Benny and he nodded sleepily. Getting the message, I open the door swiftly. Liz was bouncing around dancing, very badly, while hanging up wall decorations. I couldn't help but giggle at my cousin's poor attempt to dance. I looked over at Benny, he was also snickering. A new song came on and then she started singing along to the song, she sang way better than she danced.

"Every time I see you, I can't stop.

I can do the right thing when it's not.

Nothing can explain a moth to the flame when it gets burned.

When I feel the heat I come alive.

I can take a big hit and survive.

I'll give it all my own, until I am down, down to the bone.

Blame me, Sustain me

Trust me, Don't save me.

This craving I can't deny

Don't wake me, Or make me

Check if I'm breathing

Maybe I'm lost, without the pain

No matter the cost, Don't save me.

Everything I want comes as a shock

Sick of all the reasons why it's wrong

I don't prey to this and I don't miss how'd I pretend

I'm the one who's counting on your sin

Don't need something more than to believe in

Theres no need change, I like it this way, you don't have to stay-"

She kept singing and I was silently laughing, so was Benny. I took a look over to the desk next to the doorway, I saw a picture of Liz sitting on a bench with a black cat in her lap. I grabbed the picture to get a better look. Then I had a vision.

I saw that same black cat and then Liz, the eyes of the cat were glowing and then Liz's eyes began to glow. There was a flash of light but my vision continued; it was Liz again, her eyes were glowing and she had fangs, not vampire ones though. These were on the top and bottom part of her jaw. She was growling at something and her nails were extremely long. I came back to reality. Liz was standing there, as her usual self, and she was laughing. So was Benny, I took one more look at the picture before I put it down. Liz was still laughing, "I hope you guys enjoyed the show," she turned us around and started pushing us out, "but I need to change, I'll turn down the music okay?" I nodded as she closed the door. I heard the music soften and then I dragged Benny back to my room. I closed the door behind me and then panicked to my friend, "I had a vision." I stated. He looked at me confused. "It was about Liz, she had claws and fangs and a cat who's eyes glowed-" Benny stopped me, "she had fangs? Like a vampire?"

"No, these were different and again I say, she had claws."

He pulled out his magic book and started through the pages, "well I don't see anyth- wait!" he stopped on a page, "a Spirento." He stated.

"a what?"

"a Spirento is the spirit of a dead animal who refuses to cross over."

"what does that have to do with this?"

He handed me the book, "look for yourself."

I start to read the page, "it is believed that Spirentos pass on their instinctive abilities to a mortal to keep their souls alive. However this only results in the soul vanishing and leaving the abilities to its new owner. Most Spirentos are found in the families of a feline." I looked back at Benny, "the cat I saw, it must have been a Spirento. My cousin is a…"

"cat." Benny finished.

Jane is asleep, Sarah is babysitting and Benny is still over. So we decided to talk to Liz about this. I walked up to Liz's room and knocked. She opened the door with a smile on her face, "hey, what timing, I just finished everything in my room." she exclaims. "that's great we need to talk." I say as I enter her complete room. "come in." she said sarcastically.

"so um, have you had any pets recently?"

Her smile disappeared and then moved to sit down on her bed, "yeah, I had a cat named Jinx. He….. ran away." She lied. I knew she was lying because she couldn't even look at my face. "listen Liz," I start, "there's secrets that we can tell each other. I trust you with mine and you can trust me." she nodded and looked at me in the eye, "you're right. I do have a secret, but I'm afraid that you'll react the same way my mom did."

"try me."

She sighed and looked at her hands, "my cat wasn't even alive. It was some sort of ghost and then it vanished one day, but I felt myself being different."

I looked down at her hands and found that her nails were 3 times longer than before.

She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. I smiled at her which seemed to shock her, "I'm a see-er, I have visions. Which kind of lead me to this conversation."

She smiled and kind of giggled, "wow, I didn't expect to hear that, but I believe you."

At that point we were both laughing for no reason. "well Benny is a spell caster and 3 friends of ours are vampires. One is the friend downstairs."

"oh right your babysitter?"

"Jane's babysitter."

"uh huh sure…."

"what does that mean?"

"nothing." She got up and headed toward her door. "come on, I want to talk to Mr. Spell Caster and Teen Vamp."

She exited out of her room and ran down the stairs; I followed swiftly. I ran into the living room where Benny and Sarah were. "where's Liz?"

"she ran into the kitchen after shouting, 'hey Vamp. Hi Wizard." Exclaims Sarah totally confused. I ran into the kitchen with Benny and Sarah following. Liz was drinking milk straight out of the carton. "hey!" I yell while I yank the carton out of her hands. "sorry, I've been dying to do that since I got here." She exclaims using her sleeve to wipe her mouth. I heard Benny chuckle. I then saw her face grow serious, she looked out the window, "some things out there." She said with a tone that gave me goose bumps. She then ran out the door, "Liz!" we all yelled at once.

We followed her outside to the backyard. Her eyes were glowing and she had fangs, her nails were now claws. This was my vision; she was growling at something but I couldn't see. Then it came in to view when I heard a girlish scream, Rory. I got in front of her, "wait it's a friend!" I yelled trying to calm her. Her breathing slowed and I turned around to the freaked out blonde.

"hey Rory. This is my cousin." I said pointing at Liz.

Liz's POV

I got everything cleared up with Ethan's friend Rory. He is also vampire so that would explain why I acted like that. I had the same feeling when Sarah approached the house but I felt less danger from her. "sorry, I was only following my instincts." I said addressing to Rory. We were now inside getting ready to watch a movie. He smiles in a flirty way, "that's okay babe, but are you sure it was your instincts and not the heart?"

I smile, "sorry, I prefer a guy that actually screams like a guy."

All the boys went oooooo after I said that.

"you'll come by soon enough." Rory said.

"yeah once I become best friends with a dog." I say sarcastically. Yet again the room filled with oooooo's. I sit down in between Ethan and Benny, "I don't mean to be rude RV, but I don't see you as boyfriend material. I mean you're cute but more of 'my goofy brother' cute. I always wanted a brother." I say with my cute kitten stare. He smiles and speaks, "I don't have any siblings either, but I'm only agreeing because you used one of my nicknames."

"yay! I got a brother!" I yelled excitedly. The movie started and for some reason I found myself catching glimpses of Benny. He sure changed a lot from the last time I saw him and I don't have to hide my secret from him. But now we are watching a scary movie, and I love scary movies; it always gives me a chance to freak people out with something I gained a few months ago. I started getting my 'special powers' about a year ago, and it seems to get more powerful through time. So anyways a couple months ago I grew a tail, yes a tail. But I soon learned how to control when it pops out. So now we are at the real good part of the movie. I examine my victims, Sarah looked a little freaked but she's a fledgling, so I think it wouldn't affect her that much; then there's Ethan, he seems a bit freaked too, but not enough. Then I looked over at Benny and Rory who are basically holding each other. Bingo. I slowly let my tail grow out on my lower back. I snake it over to the quivering boys, I slowly let it tickle Benny's neck. "Rory stop that!" says Benny in a hushed tone. Then I let my tail tickle Rory's neck. "you stop it!" Rory responds back. "I didn't do anything."

"me neither ." they look at each other and then behind them where my tail wiggled. They saw it and screamed emitietly. Rory fainted and Benny basically jumped in my arms while I was laughing. Benny looks at me and then my tail. I was still laughing. Soon Ethan and Sarah figured it out and started laughing with me. I used my tail to poke his nose while I said, "gotchya!" he glared at me. I then winked at him and said, "you know you're kind of heavy." He then realized his position and turned red.

"and don't be thankful it's dark, remember I can see you blush." I say in a flirty tone. He gets up quickly and sits down next to me again. "sorry Benny; my tail is basically useless and you looked so vunerable. I was tempted." I pouted. He then started to snicker, "at least I didn't faint." He said looking at the passed out Rory. I giggle also. The thing was that I wasn't a big fan of scary movies either I only liked them so I could freak people out. Otherwise I get freaked out too. Now in the movie the music is slow and calming but I know what is going to happen. Then the murderer (in the movie) pops out and kills the man. I sqeal and hide my face in Benny's chest. I felt him tense up, but I was focusing on trying not to look at the screen. It failed. I kept looking at the screen but ended up regretting it and then I would burry my face deeper into Benny's shirt. The movie finally ended and I was feeling better. "sorry I used you as my fear shield." I said red in embarrassment. "it's okay." He said sqeaking the first part. "I'm going to head home." Says Sarah. She waved as she walked out, "tell your parents that I had to leave."

"okay." Says Ethan. She walked out the door and then was gone. "Ethan and Sarah sitting in a tree," I sing and then Benny joins in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes love, then comes marriage-"

"shut up!" Ethan interupted. Me and Benny laugh, "oh come on dude you know its true." Exclaims Benny between laughs. I then saw a glimpse of evil in Ethan's eyes. "fine, I'll admit my feelings to Sarah once you two admit your feelings to each other." Both Benny and I blush until I smile devilishly again, "but you already did, just now. At least to us."

Ethan begins to stutter. I get up and stretch, "well it's been real, but I'm going to take a deep cat nap." I start to walk to the stairs, "Night!" I yelled. "Night!" I heard them yell as I walk up the stairs. I walk into my room and then finally find myself falling to sleep. But I find myself dreaming about Benny.


End file.
